This Core provides coordination and integration for all other cores, satellites and projects and acts to insure that the research and programmatic goals of the Center are met. The administrative leadership consists of the Program Director, two Associate Directors, and the Executive Director. They are assisted by the Executive Committee that includes these individuals, leaders of the Cores and Projects and other senior faculty. The Administration Core supports, monitors and coordinates the activities of all components of the ADRC. The specific aims of Core A: Administration are: 1. To establish and maintain administrative structure and governance, including budgetary oversight, future planning, and optimal resource utilization, to meet the overall goals of the Center. 2. To coordinate and integrate all ADRC activities and components (Cores, Satellites, Projects, Pilot projects) for research, training, information transfer, and resource sharing. 3. To promote scientific and educational interactions (including public relations) and collaborations on Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related conditions at all levels with other faculty at Washington University, other Alzheimer's Disease Centers, the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), National Institute on Aging (NIA), and the Alzheimer's Association, locally and nationally. 4. To solicit, evaluate, select, and monitor Pilot Projects. 5. To provide for periodic external review of the ADRC. 6. To provide assurance of compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and the policy requirements of Washington University and the National Institutes of Health (NIH) regarding data sharing and public access to research findings.